


why do you feel so down

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Dudes Being Bros, Friendship, LGBT, Lol enjoy, M/M, Slytherin team on crack, confessing crushes, cursing cuz flint, fluffy shit, idk what this is I don’t write, non canon compliant at ALL l, some angst tho ew, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t write but this was fun !!the title has nothing to do with it it’s  just my fav song lolbtw I spelt Terence wrong the whole time
Relationships: Flintwood - Relationship, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Montague/Warrington, Terence Higgs/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. all slytherins have good humour

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write but this was fun !!  
> the title has nothing to do with it it’s just my fav song lol  
> btw I spelt Terence wrong the whole time

The Slytherin quidditch team lingered out on the field as Marcus Flint, the teams captain made his way out onto the pitch, taking large strides since he was considerably late. After running into a uh, specific individual.

"Flint ! Your bloody late as hell." yelled Bletchley jogging towards him with a wide grin.

"Yeah mate it's like quarter past 4 already. " pitched in Montague who ran his hands through his dark hair as he approached Flint with Bletchley at his side.

"What were you up to ? Snogging in the broom shack ? What a captain." added Malfoy with a sly looking smirk on his face.

Matter of fact, Draco, the little prat, wasn't completely wrong. Which made Draco look even more punishable than usual.

"Fuck you guys, especially you Malfoy" said Flint sarcastically.

"You wish." Malfoy implied jokingly giving him a striking look.

"No, no I don't Malfoy." said Flint gives Draco a threatening but mostly harmless glare.

The boys laughed unanimously, poking fun at Draco, ruffling his hair, which pissed Malfoy off quite a bit. No one dared to try pissing Flint off, let's just say it never ended too well.

"Moving on" Flint expresses loudly to quiet the squabbling boys. 

"I need to call a team meeting in the stands after practice , we have a matter to discuss." pronounced Flint a hint of seriousness in his voice.

The Slytherin team crowded around Marcus and giving him questioning looks.

"Oh?" said Terrance Higgs his tone seeming to pry at Marcus for answers.

"Do tell, Flint." added Warrington one of the team's chasers. He gave Flint a playful punch on the arm. Marcus gave Warrington the finger in return.

Well, it was a bit of an embarrassing problem, as well Flint knew he was no better than his team at not being being distracted by the competition, or for that matter snogging them. Although since he was team captain he knew he'd have to take matter's into his own hands. 

"Erm, later in the stands." he managed to mumble out. 

"Fine, but fuck you Flint." laughed Montague. 

"Yeah, you wanker!" added Warrington giggling. Montague seemed to blush glancing over at him. 

" Okay, okay! Enough, that's no way, no way to treat your captain is it?" he said trying to stay serious but failing miserably His team were like brothers to him always making him crack up. 

"Let's fucking practice yeah? So we can beat those Gryfs up at next months game!" yelled Marcus aggressively. 

"Fuck yeah!" the lot yelled, then proceeding to mount there brooms and soar into the sky taking there positions for a solid practice.


	2. Higgs shower quicker you utter loser

In the changing rooms after practice the rest of the team waited patiently for Flint to leave so that they could talk about this odd meeting they were about to have. Pucey, Bletchley and Montague sat on the change room bench discussing there alleged doom. 

"Blimey when was the last time that tosser Flint has called a serious meeting." chuckle do Montague with a smile plastered on his face. "He usually just yells at us in random outburst." 

"You reckon he's mad?" said Pucey seeming slightly nervous. Even though Adrian Pucey was one of the teams beaters he could not handle Flints yelling or rants about how they had to get there shit together. Which was honestly ironic since beaters took on buldgers flying at them on the daily. 

"Oh lighten up Pucey he isn't gon kill you ." Bletchley said, shooting him a bright, goofy smile. Pucey smiled back at Bletchley thoughtfully .Miles Bletchley was a Slytherin, a proud one to say the least . Everyone swore he could've been a Hufflepuff because of his uplifting mood. Montague usually teased him about it loads, but Pucey was grateful for his cheery mood. 

"Eh don't be so sure about that one Bletchley, that chap is capable of murder." added Montague teasingly, just to scare Pucey. 

"Not helping arsehole." said Bletchley glancing over a Pucey who had gone whiter than Bloody Baron, and was fidgeting with his hoodie strings. 

"Oi, Montague stop tormenting the kid you bloody wanker." said Higgs loudly, popping his out from around the shower curtain his dirty blonde hair sticking straight up. He proceeded pull the shower curtain back closed again at return to his long warm shower session. 

Pucey face redend, when Higgs's hair was wet he was even more attractive. Montague and Bletchley gave each other quizzical looks, wondering what Pucey's deal was.

No one had time to say anymore because at that moment Warrington strode into the locker room. " Eh! Let's go slow arses, me Malfoy and Flint have been waiting for a good five minutes now." he exclaimed to his other teammates whistle scanning the room eyes narrowed. 

"Where's Terrance?" 

"Oh he's still in the shower." replied Pucey seeming still slightly flustered.

"Oh my god that bloke takes the longest showers!" Montague managed to laugh out.

"No shit, bet he smells of fresh pumpkin juice or some rubbish." said Warrington giggling which broke his usually scary facade. 

"Hey Higgs we're leaving you mate!" yelled Bletchley as they all start to leave the locker room. 

"What the hell arseholes!" Higgs managed to yell back before the locker room door closed abruptly.


	3. honestly mate, Montague will shag ur mum

Marcus stood up infront of his team not really knowing how to start and well waiting for Higgs to get his ass out of the shower as well as letting the guys eat something after that harsh practice. 

He paced back and forth observing his teammates, Miles Bletchley, been the keeper for Slytherin since third year and was bloody irreplaceable. Warrington and Montague the other two chaser's along side himself. They were the best of friends which made them great at team work but also exceptionally annoying and quite the nutters. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, that little git. When he first tried out for seeker Flint expected him to be bad and have to be bought a place by his pap, Lucius. To Marcus's surprise Malfoy was good like as good as Potter, which had him chuffed to say the least. Finally the beaters Higgs and Adrain Pucey, Pucey was a sensitive bloke but on the quidditch pitch he was a whole different man taking control of those buldgers insanely well. Higgs, on the other hand was a confident prat on and off court, one who took lots of pride in being late apparently. Higgs was an awesome beater along side Pucey. 

Finally Flint was snapped back to attention when Higgs arrived, hair still glistening wet. He took a seat beside Pucey, who glanced over at him thoughtfully as everyone snickered at his tardiness. 

"Well well let's begin at get this rubbish over with so we can go get a proper tad of nosh at the hall." said Flint eyes scanning the bleachers as everyone's heads shook in agreement. Flint took a deep breath, god this was awkward.

"It has come to my attention that all of us including me have gotten a-little distracted when we're competing, which has been hindering our performance." said Flint letting out a sigh. 

"Wait what do ya mean mate." questioned Higgs, eyebrows raised. 

"Distra-" said Warrington getting cut off by Montague who spoke louder than the rest " By what?" 

"By who we think is fit , who we fancy or just staring at someone's tits and letting a goal in, ehem Bletchley." said Flint giving Bletchley a smirk as everyone laughed. Marcus continued on "Wether it's someone from this team or another one I don't really care , we need to get our knob's under control and focus on the game at hand mates."

The lot erupted in conversation and tried to contradict the fact Marcus was right. 

Malfoy exclaimed "This is obscene, I fancy no one so this is not my problem!" Draco started to get up to leave until Montague grabbed his arm and said in a suggestive voice " You sure you don't fancy Potter, Malfoy?" 

Draco's face turned red with anger and well he was clearly flustered too. "That- I do not, well okay maybe a little but aye that's none of your business so piss off Montague!" expressed Draco sounding exasperated. 

Marcus stood up at spoke loudly to get everyone's attention " See that is exactly what I want you to do, admit who you fancy, maybe even tell them." "Or remind yourselves too not get a boner mid competition please you utter wankers." Marcus added smirking at his friends who all laughed recalling when Warrington got a boner mid game in fourth year. Staring at honestly no one knows who, he wouldn't say. 

"Okay boys, who wants to go first, if not I'll just spill them myself since I know who most of you fancy anyways." Flint pronounced, that ought a scare em into confession since he was lying and didn't know who everyone fancied, snogged or shagged to be honest. 

Miles Bletchley stood up abruptly almost toppling over himself "Okay I really fancy Alicia, but I have a feeling she really isn't to interested in me ... ." expressed Miles looking a tad bit gutted.

"Oi mate d'know she's gay, right?" said Draco, like as if it was common knowledge, who had finally stopped sulking over Potter. 

"Really??" exclaimed Warrington and Higgs in unison turning to each other seeming surprised. 

"Makes sense why she's not interested, lad." Pucey said turning to address Bletchley. 

"Ohhhh so she just likes fanny, blimey we could be wicked friends then!" sighed Bletchley seeming relieved that he wasn't just horribly ugly or terrible with girls . 

"Wait , Malfoy how do you know this?" questioned Flint who was just curious on how Draco of all people would know. 

"I walked on her snogging Pans-." he suddenly stopped and stammered out "I mean um by you know word of mouth." and then turned away quickly. 

Flint decided to quickly save Draco's arse because he almost outed Pansy Parkinson and swiftly asked "Eh knobhead number one." Montague faced Flint, glaring "who's the fit gal or bloke who's been keeping our dear chaser from attending practices lately, huh?" asked Flint smiling at him because he knew it was more than one, that slut Montague. 

Montague shifted in his seat his eyes flickered towards Warrington as he said " Ehm um , well we might be hear a while if you want to hear who kept me busy this month." He smirked at his friends. 

"Fuck you, Montague we get it your hot." Warrington joked rolling his eyes. 

"We know you shagged one bloke and one chick from each bloody house." added Higgs, poking friendly fun at Montague. 

"Oi get on with the confession mate." Bletchley pressured, giving Montague a slap on the back. 

"Well I've been snogging Jake Flinton, you know that sixth year Ravenclaw in the 2nd floor bathroom." Montague said proudly, definitely inflating his ego. 

Pucey let out a gasp "Oooooo, mate good on you he's in Flint's year." 

"That guy seriously? he's a prat, I have potions with him." huffed out Flint. 

"Agreeed totally fucking git you can do better Montague." added Higgs.

"Oh, Merlin, no I don't like him like that, he's just hot and oh same goes for Beatrice you know the girl I shag sometimes." said Montague to clarify with his team.

"Huh really?" said Marcus to no one in particular because he always thought he fancied Beatrice, the Hufflepuff girl. 

"Then who do you like Montague?" asked Draco who obviously knew because of the look on his face, probably seeking revenge after Montague told everyone he likes Potter. Montague froze up, like as if a dementor sucked the confidence out of him. 

"Yeah, who do you fancy?" asked Warrington turning to his best friend and putting a hand on Montague's shoulder which caused him to shudder. "l mean I'm your best friend I thought you'd tell me, and from your reaction I gotta say it's obvious you like someone mate." 

Pucey watched Montague's face and saw his cheeks grow hot when Warrington but his hand on Montague's shoulder. "Oh bloody hell" he thought to himself. He decide to save his friend the humiliation and ran up to Flint and whispered. 

"Montague likes Warrington, so save him the embarrassment and change the subject."he muttered to Flint. 

Flint felt for Montague so he flashed a smile and said clapping his hands together to take the attention off Montague "Blimey look at the time mates, I think we're done here for today one last meeting tomorrow to wrap shit up so go confess those crushes. "He shot a glance at Montague. "And try to put in the effort at practice and at competition, let's get our shambles together chaps!" Flint said loud and clear. 

"TWO FUCK YEAH'S FOR SLYTHERIN" called out Bletchley as he proceeded to stand on the bleacher bench fist up in the air. The group clambered a loud aggressive cheer before filing out and back into the castle for a big well deserved feast.


	4. this is awkward want some rum?

Montague stopped, huffing as he stood in front of the castle entrance. The rest of his mates were far behind him still dwindling at the quidditch pitch, joking among themselves. Montague on the other hand took off probably looking like an absolute nutter. He had to tell him, he had to tell him before Draco or Pucey did at the next bloody brilliant meeting. Flint was right though they were distracted, Montague was distracting himself with other pointless people so that he could take his mind off him. Warrington, Merlin his best friend who had him cocked up as hell. 

Later that evening at the dinner hall. 

The Slytherin Qudditch team all crowded around there respective corner of the slytherin tables. The rush to grab the best dinner off the table had begun, since the quidditch players were wickedly hungry. Once the lot settled down, Higgs couldn't help but notice that Montague wasn't there, I mean he couldn't blame him, after how dodgy he was acting over who he fancied.

"Aye!" Higgs exclaimed loudly. "We're's the knobhead himself, Montague?"

"Oh probably in the dorms being a sulking prat." said Bletchley, mouth full of mashed potatoes. Determined to chew and chat at the same time, he continued on."Seemed a tad gutted don't you think?" 

"Should I go drag him down here so we can cheer him up?" proposed Pansy who was sitting next to her group, Draco, Blaise and Millicent. 

"No no no noooo." said Pucey swiftly seeming sort of frantic. "How bout me and Warrington go cheer him up and see if he's up for joining us after that?" He said standing up and making his way around to Warrington. Pucey grabbed Warrington by the arm and dragged him out of the hall before he could protest. 

Once the pair made it to the dungeons Warrigton stood up straight, neck strained after being dragged around by a bloke that's 5'6. 

"What the bollocks was that all about Adrian!" huffed out Warrington staring down at Pucey. 

"Oh um you'll see mate, now the thing is I'm not going to cheer Montague up. You are." Pucey said blandly trying to seem the least dodgy as possible . "So go chat up your best chap, because I think you two have some discussing to do." 

"Blimey! Wha-." exclaimed Warrington feeling utterly lost. 

Then Pucey proceeded to push him straight into the commons, slam the door, and head off before Warrington could object. 

A few moments earlier 

Montague laid peacefully on his bed staring mindlessly at his herbology book. How was he supposed to admit to his bloody best mate that he thought he was fit and well really fancied him. Montague always knew he liked girls and guys and frankly none of his mates minded.That wasn't the problem though. The thing is Montague wasn't one to do feelings he hated those he just liked to snog, shag and move on. But Warrington was different, he seemed intimidating at first glance but was insanely brilliant, kind, caring and his bloody smile when he giggled god...

His train of thought were abruptly ended by a loud BANG of the slytherin common room door slamming closed. He wondered who was back from dinner so soon. Montague reckoned it was just some kid but decided to check either way. 

Warrington stood awkwardly swaying from side to side when he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Montague came into sight, hair de shovelled, he looked knackered as hell. Warrington heart started to race ugh he had no idea why it always did when Montague was around. 

"Aye mate how you feeling?" said Warrington softly not really sure what to do next. Hug him? He didn't know. 

"I feel like piss honestly." Montague replied giving a forced laugh. "Whatcha doing back so early?" 

"Oh I came back to cheer you up, all our chaps were asking for you mate." "Anyways you wanna sit and I dunno talk." said Warrington, hoping that was the right move. 

This was his chance. Montague knew he had to tell him. Fucking hell he didn't know how to start. 

"Aye sure thing knobhead." replied Montague giving a small smile. "Bloody hell Montague calling him a knobhead is sure to send him the right idea." He thought to himself. 

For a while they sat together talking comfortably about all things happening recently. Until they got onto the subject about why he was acting so panicked early that day. 

"Oi about earlier, you know you can trust me I won't tell nobody alright mate?" Warrington said voice filled with honesty. 

"Well what if I told you it was someone of our team?"said Montague, who was determined to keep his eyes down "Would you ..."

"Care? Blimey! Mate no one cares that you like blokes, even if there one of our best chaps." replied Warrington a warm accepting smile spread across his face. So that's why Montague was so nervous earlier on. 

"Besides I don't mind blokes myself, or chicks or anyone for that matter." added Warrigton, who suddenly he never said that aloud before. It's not like he was ashamed he just never knew for sure. It always seemed to be changing but I didn't seem to matter the gender for Warrigton, he just liked whoever he seemed to like. 

"Wait, Warrington did you just come out?" Montague said seeming extremely surprised, he spread his arms out and gave Warrington a huge hug. "Blimey mate the whole lot and I were starting to worry that your knob stopped working after fourth year." he joked ruffling Warrington hair before letting him out of his tight embrace. 

"You arseholes!" Warrington giggled his face red of embarrassment. His whole team was worried his dobber fell off, those fucking plonkers. 

After having a good chuckle together as well as having a heart to heart about how difficult it is liking like everyone. Warrington went all serious for a quick second.

"Montague,mate, I've um I've never kissed anyone is that bad?" said Warrington looking ashamed, his face turning red again. "Because it took me a long time to figure myself out, so I mean I never had time for that stuff like you and our other mates have."

"Aye mate no no no it's fine." said Montague grabbing him by the shoulders. "Look at me Warrington, you take your time everyone's different mate." Montague's eyes met Warrington's they both matched each others soft smiles, Montague's hands still pressed into Warrington's shoulders. 

"But I'll get my chance right ?" Like everyone I know has an uhm I know I want to I just don't know who and when and-"

"Warrington." said Montague voice shaking a little. Grabbing Warrington's attention once again. There faces still oddly close together, but neither of them pulled away. 

"Yes?" replied Warrington smiling his face growing hotter from being in such close proximity to Montague. 

"I really uhm I ..." stammered Montague nervously trying to force down the lump in his throat. "I like you." he mumbled not daring to look up at Cassius reaction. 

"Blimey." Warrington breathed out in a low sweet voice. " I-I've liked you since four year but I thought you were impossible so so I tried to put you out of my mind I-since I was so lost and-." 

"Shut up, stupid, let me kiss you." Montague said confidently, grabbing Warringtons face so they were practically touching foreheads.

"Wait but I don't know how and your so experienced- what what if I suck." Warrington said in a nervous tone. 

"Cassius." Montague laughed lightly against Warringtons cheek. "Shut up and I'll show you how."

Montague moved Warrington's hands to fall gently around his waist. Warrington moved closer following Montague's movements. 

"Now close your eyes and let me just..." Montague managed to breathe out before leaning forward kissing Warrington slowly, as not to scare him. His mouth tasted of the chips that Warrington probably wolfed down at dinner. That made Montague smile slightly at the thought. 

Warrington expected kissing to feel weird and rough, but Montague was soft and slow, Warrington kissed him back with curiosity, whilst figuring out how to hold him properly. 

After maybe a couple long minutes which is longer than either of them anticipated they broke away, even though neither really wanted to stop. The pair sat on the couch of the slytherin common room, breathing heavily, there faces flushing profusely. 

"That was...brilliant." Montague managed to huff out after a couple seconds. 

"Christ Montague your bloody ...hot and so so good." Warrington said under his breathe, still trying to process the fact he just kissed someone, no not just someone, Montague. 

"Says you Blimey, Cassius, you hot arse." Montague muttered looking Warrington up and down . "And wait until you see what more I can do." Montague smirked slyly, as Warrington rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly Cassius stuck his hand into his book bag, and pulled out a flask. "Rum?" Cassius asked Montague who gave him a quizzical look. "So we can snog more, be absolutely plastered-" 

"So that it's less awkward afterwards?" Montague said laughing and looking profoundly at Warrington, Blimey they just got each other.


	5. seriously flint stop swooning

The younger wizards and witches had started to file out of the great hall and back up into their dormitories. Most of the students remaining in the hall were chatting with their friends from other houses, doing homework in the warm toned candle light or eating their last round of nosh before heading off. Higgs and Flint we're reviewing their transfiguration spells for the upcoming test. Well reviewing was half true, Higgs was blabbering his arse off about something but Marcus was staring at Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, who were always neck André neck when it came to Qudditch, he also happened to be his boyfriend. Yet no one knew that juts yet. Not that they were ashamed of being gay or some rubbish it's more like they had no idea how to tell their respective teams without starting a riot. All that aside, Marcus suspected it'd probably come up in conversation at tomorrow's meeting, so he'd have to be ready to expect the worst. 

Oliver looked up from his divination textbook to catch his idiot boyfriend staring at him, looking like a lost puppy. Although not many people would say Marcus Flint looks like a puppy, maybe more like wolf about to rip you apart. Oliver gave Marcus a huge grin, which caused Marcus to blush. Oliver mouthed "Meet me at the pitch tomorrow night, midnight." across the hall to Marcus, who nodded in agreement, then flipped him of with a smirk on his face it was kind of like Flints way of saying 'I miss you lots stupid.' 

Marcus felt warmth fill his chest, that bloody boyfriend of his always made his day. Abruptly, his moment was ruined by Higgs letting out a loud disappointed sigh "Uhhhhhhhh, Flint are you even listening too me anymore?" 

"Oh, Merlin, sorry I got distracted sorry lad." Marcus replied bluntly. 

"Welll if you wanna pass transfiguration, you better listen up mate." replied Terrance a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Doubt I'd pass even if I tried, we both know that Terrance." Marcus said to Higgs as he flopped his head on the table feeling knackered. The two pushed through another 15 minutes of studying. Until, a familiar pair of faces busted through the hall doors singing Mama Mia quite passionately. Montague and Warrington, with there arms wrapped around each other. The whole hall seemed to turn and face them but they didn't seem to notice. 

"Brilliant." Terrance said chuckling so hard tears were forming in his eyes " Those two are gonna get detention for sure."

"That's for sure." Flint added smirking at his two idiot teammates who were still stumbling around the great hall. 

Flint poked Pucey in the arm to get his attention. "Ouch" Pucey said turning away from the Ravenclaw bloke he was chatting with, to face his captain.

"Pucey what in Merlin's name did you do to them?" Flint asked curiously.

"What nothing." said Pucey slyly "Okay well I dragged Warrington's arse to Montague so they could talk things out."

"Well." Higgs said turning to face his mates. "Seems like it went wonderfully for the two of them."

"Wishing the best for the happy couple." Flint said sarcastically, as professor Snape strode dramatically towards the two chaps.

"Mr. Montague and Mr. Warrington are you two drunk ? On school grounds? Such a dissgraceee." asked Snape seriously.

Yes Severus would you uh like some you look in need." Montague managed to say sluggishly while pulling out his flask. Warrington giggled beside him, there arms still intertwined. Most students in the great hall snickered at Montague's drunken boldness.

Snape snatched the flask from Montague's grasp. "Detention in my class room for the weekend!" "You are both a disgrace to our house! And 30 points from slytherin!" Snape said as he turned around his long black robe swishing behind him.

"Harsh."Flint said trying not to laugh as Snape glared them down whilst passing there table.

"They really are knobheads." Higgs added failing to hold in his laugh, and getting thwacked over the head by Snape's scroll as he strode on by the boys.

"Oi on the bright side they probably did a lot of snogging." Pucey said grinning widely.


	6. confessing crushes with unexpected dueling

The next day out on the Quidditch fields.

The team sat on the green grass of the field after a rough practice as they prepared for there fun match against Hufflepuff that upcoming Thursday. Okay, well most of the team, minus Montague and Warrington who landed themselves a place in detention after yesterday's show in the great hall. 

Bletchley grabbed his water bottle and chugged water aggressively for a solid thirty seconds before stating "Bloody hell! Flint, that was a horrid practice." 

"Yeah why did you make us run 10 laps around the pitch for warmup?" said Draco I'm agreement to Bletchley's statement. 

"To keep your fat arses in shape, you buggers." Flint sneered out, not wanting to take anyone's complaints today. 

"But all we do is sit on a broom!" said Pucey groaning, and flopping on the ground promptly after that. 

"Okay, okay!Mates let's drop it." exclaimed Higgs to get the boys attention, "Besides, we have a meeting to start."

"Ugh fine." said Draco, crossing his arms, clearer not over the whole "Malfoy fancies Potter" ordeal.

"Thank you, Higgs, and Malfoy get over yourself mate." Marcus said clearly to his teammates. 

The boys laughed at the comment, but decided not to torment Malfoy anymore or he might just stupify the lot. As his icy glare suggested. They all gathered in a circle out in the middle of the field, which probably looked quite odd. 

"Okay so only, me, Pucey and our beloved captain here." Higgs said punching Marcus's arm and giving him a grin. "Have to get all our rubbish feelings out of the way." 

Bletchley spoke up eyeing the remaining three."So, who wants to volunteer, mates. Or I'll pick, 1...2..."

"I'll go first, since mines no big surprise." said Higgs at the last second. 

"Oh yeah, that Hufflepuff gal, right?" said Pucey with a tinge of jealousy in his voice, but he tried to hide it. 

Higgs seemed to notice slightly, so he offered Pucey a smile, not really understanding what his deal was. "Leanne, her names Leanne." he said. 

"She your girl yet?" asked Malfoy who then added smirking at Pucey "Or do you too just shag?" 

"Blimey Malfoy!" exclaimed Higgs seeming offended. "I am a gentleman, not Montague." Which made everyone laugh about their dear mate. 

Higgs continued on, "We've been on few dates recently and I really really think she's the cutest."

"AWWW cuff her mate!" Bletchley exclaimed excitedly, giving Higgs a good pat on the back. 

"Yeah whatcha waiting for Higgs?!" added Flint feeling oddly proud of his chap. "As long as you can keep your eyes off her while we play this Thursday, because I know she's on the team." 

"I will try my best, mates but it's hard not too!" said Higgs beaming, his face warm at the thought of Leanne being his girlfriend. 

The group got side tracked for a while, chatting about there game them and the Hufflepuffs had planned for Thursday evening. How they were going to strategize, pressuring Draco to catch the snitch and wondering how they were going too get Montague and Warrington caught up with the plans. Everyone was engaging in the discussion, except Adrian Pucey who was feeling, well just a little saddened. He knew Higgs liked Leanne, he knew he had no chance from the start. Besides Higgs was year older than him. Still it stung. In addition he was going have to confess in front of everyone here. 

After a while of chatting about unrelated topics Flint asked Malfoy "Aye, Malfoy did you tell Potter how you feel yet?" 

"We can't have you drooling over him in our first serious game next month." Cassius added giving Draco a goofy smirk. 

"Oh Merlin it's quite the story if I might say so myself." Draco said flushing looking down at the grass to hide his smile. 

"Do tell us Malfoy, come on." pried Flint, just seeking to annoy Malfoy and waste time hopping he wouldn't have to tell his team he was dating Oliver Wood. 

"Fine, okay, well for starters that idiot Potter is impossible to get alone. Anyways, after supper last night I dragged him up to the fifth floor prefect bathroom." said Draco before he was interrupted.

"Oooooo." said Higgs, laughing at Malfoy's obvious discomfort. 

"Let me guess you got snogged?" Flint added, chuckling. 

"Hey your not supposed too go in that bathroom!" Pucey exclaimed, pointing a finger at Draco. Adrian was a prefect himself. 

"It's empty like all the time that's why we went there, duh." said Draco rolling his eyes at Pucey's remarks. "Carrying on, once we arrived it was a bit of a blur because it all happed so fast. He pulled out his wand I pulled out mine we fired some spells, because I think he thought I was mad or something. I disarmed him then pushed him..."Malfoy stopped for a second hesitant too keep going.

"Go on Malfoy get too the good stuff."Bletchley said comedically pressuring Malfoy it continue. 

"Pushed him against the wall, erhm." Malfoy could feel his face getting very hot and he felt oddly sweaty, bloody hell. "I practically yelled at him that I think he's hot, he kissed me, that prat, and said to never speak of it again, then left." Draco huffed out feeling out of breath and sticky with sweat. 

The whole lot started at him stunted for a moment which made Malfoy even more uncomfortable. Bletchley as usual broke the silence. 

"Blimey Malfoy you absolute wanker!" Bletchley expressed loudly the look on his face absolutely unforgettable . "I feel like a bloody proud older brother!" 

Malfoy gave him a very amused look, not really knowing what to say. Then proceeding to let out a snort.They all erupted laughing hysterically at the look on Bletchley's and Malfoy's faces . Even Draco was laughing, which was unlike him.


	7. poor Pucey expected the latter

The boys could not control themselves after Bletchley and Draco's hilarious encounter. Even flint couldn't seem to calm down himself 

"He kissed you?" Pucey said exasperated from laughing so hard seeing to forget for a moment about his nearing confession. 

"Yes an-" Draco managed to get out before getting caught off. 

"I feel like a proud older brother!" Flint said sarcastically, getting up and doing his best impression of Bletchley. Everyone laughed even harder than before, but Bletchley was not impressed.

"I do not sound like that! And why why are you moving your like that? I don't bloody do that!" Bletchley exclaimed defensively.

Finally Higgs yelled abrubtley "Okay, okay,enough!" Then he added "besides we have a meeting to finish and I have divination to study for so let's hurry up." 

There was a couple groans of protest but eventually everyone settled down. 

"So who's next? Well actually it's you Pucey since I'm team captain." Marcus said addressing Pucey who gave him a sour look and said.

"Damn you Flint you bugger." Pucey said jokingly but by his expression his quite upset. Pucey looked at all his teammates who regarded him waiting for him to start. He looked longingly at Higgs who was so oblivious to it all. The air was tense, and the sky was darkening a storm clearly stirring in the sky's. 

"Christ well honestly mates, there's no good way too get this sorted. I'll start by saying this it's a bloke from our team." Pucey said his voice steady with a sort of confidence your rarely see form him. Everyone was silent for a moment, even Bletchley didn't blurt out something stupid. Flint gave him a reassuring nod to keep on going. 

"They like someone else and that's okay with me." Pucey looked Higgs's way as he spoke those words starting straight into his eyes which, caused Higgs to have a moment of realization. It was him wasn't it. Thoughts surged through Higgs head. Blimey, what was he supposed to say? He isn't gay and he likes Leanne anyways. He felt awkward and for some reason guilty. His ultimate decision was to just get up and leave, later he realized that was definitely the worst thing to do.

The boys were stunned for a long moment as they all watched Higgs run off across the field, none of them expect that kind of reaction from Higgs. As for Pucey he felt even worse, all his confidence crumpled around him. Tears glistened in his eyes, what did he say that gave Terrance such a fright? Reality hit hard, when Draco spoke, breaking the heavy silence. 

"Pucey are you okay?" his voice carrying some empathy a rare feeling for Malfoy. 

Pucey wasn't aware he was crying until that very moment, as tears began to spill out of his watery blue eyes. Flint stood up to go comfort his friend put as soon as he reached out to pat his shoulder, Pucey pulled away in discomfort. 

"Sod off" he said, although it was was only a half hearted insult. He just wanted a reason to get out off there. So he headed towards the school, feeling more lost than ever. 

That night at midnight.

Oliver walked leisurely towards the pitch, marvelling at the full moon above. Him and Flint were meeting up like they usually did. Though, Marcus his tosser of a boyfriend was always late so Oliver took his time. 

Oliver was right, as always.

"Oi stupid! You're late again!" Oliver exclaimed loudly, waving at Marcus jogging towards him. 

Marcus approached Wood and pulled him into a rough hug, whilst proceeding to ruffle his hair. "Hey! You know bloody damn well the it takes longer to get here from the dungeons." Flint replied defensively. 

"Mhm sure thing." Wood joked, giving Flint a goofy smirk. Then he pulled his boyfriend in and kissed him with intent, annoyed that Marcus still had to bend over to reach his lips. They broke apart after a lingering moment. 

"How bout a match huh?" Marcus said looking Oliver up and down, admiring. Before he absolutely crushed him in this game. 

"Bring it." Oliver replied, his competitive twinkle shining in his eyes. 

Since Oliver was a keeper and Marcus was was a chaser there matches were pretty straight forward. Oliver would try to keep Marcus's goals from going in, they kept score by counting how many Oliver deflected and how many times Marcus scored. First one too fifteen won. 

The two boys soar into the air, the full moon overhead. Marcus with the quaffe in hand, his eyes threatening. As Oliver guarded his post with confidence. Even though the two were dating didn't mean they were less competitive when it came to playing against each other. 

"Ready Wood? Or are you scared I'll mess up you're pretty face" Marcus said loudly, raising an brow at him. 

"Ready as ever thought guy, and thanks mate you think I'm so hot." Oliver shot back and at Flint, who gave him a sarcastic wink from across the way. 

It was a close game between the pair, though the final defensive move from Oliver was definitely memorable. Marcus threw the quaffle fast and hard, he was sure he'd get the winning point. There was no way Ollie could deflect that. But his moment of triumph was immediately crushed when Wood hit the quaffle with an astonishing WHACK , a whack on the head which caused Oliver too plummet towards the ground. 

"God, Wood!" Marcus yelled out, as he raced to his half conscience boyfriend's side. He hoped off his broom and kneeled down beside Oliver, grabbing his face gently and checking for any injuries that would grant them a visit to Madame Pomfrey. 

"You daft idiot you should've dogged that."

Oliver sat up slowly, gaining his balance once again. As he turned to Marcus, beaming his lips puffy and bloody. 

"You know I couldn't let you win." he replied still looking partially dazed, but had a wide smile plastered on his face like a idiot.

"Don't you start that with me, you wanker." Flint said not really knowing if he wanted to slap Oliver or kiss him. 

"You're the arsehole you sent a bloody quaffle flying at my face!" 

"Should've dogged it babe." 

"Fuck you." Oliver said only halfheartedly, his lips forming a pout. 

"C'mere." Flint said gesturing for Oliver to sit next to him in the slightly damp grass prior to the rain earlier that night. He grabbed his boyfriend's face, his fingers tracing his jaw line and kissed him, tasting the metallic blood in mouth. Oliver kissed him back rougher than expected, hoisting himself atop of Flint. Marcus interrupted they're session for a quick moment which clearly annoyed the eager boy sitting on his lap. 

"Someone's hot and nee-" His boyfriend cut him off promptly 

"Shut up, git, I want you." he said his voice raspy, as he pressed there lips together once again. 

Marcus decided it was he definitely made the right decision not to slap Oliver, because this blimey, this was better. He felt the heat flush his face as they kissed harshly, they're hands tracing each others body's, Flints fingers running through Oliver's brown hair. 

It very very good snogging session, well it was almost a little more than that, until they both remembered they're in the middle of a slightly wet, Quidditch field, way after curfew. If someone were to find the two Quidditch captains, rivals (now it's mostly just for show), like this, bloody hell the whole school would have a field day. The pair laid in the grass, just talking about things all things Qudditch and what not. 

"Hey um Ollie." Flint said turning to face his boyfriend who looks so goddam pretty in the moonlight, his brown eyes shinning full of intent. 

"Yes?"

"I have to tell my team bout us cause we're doing this confession thing to improve our performance, and I can't just be a wuss and not fess up."

"Oh, well that's gonna be quite the shocker for em, I better tell my team too then." Oliver laughed turning to Flint admiring his one black piercing, it suited him so well. 

Flint chuckled in return "Yeah yeah, hey um can I say something kinda weird."

"Oh ? Go on babe." Wood replied still smiling widely at Marcus, his boyfriend, it still felt so surreal to him. 

They turned to face each other, eyes locked together as Marcus spoke"You're so fucking, well, pretty, is it weird I think that?" 

Flint sort of regretted saying that for a brief moment when Oliver was silent. It wasn't often Marcus was soft or vulnerable with anyone really.

Wood was taken a back at first him? pretty? He pulled Flint into a tight embrace. Trying to hide the fact warmth rose in his cheeks.

"Says you arsehole, you're so damn attractive." Wood said returning the compliment, and it was true Marcus was hot, god especially shirtless, or when he was focused or or ...his thoughts trailed off for a moment.

Then he added "You should get more piercings they looks good please." Oliver gave him that stupid look. It always seemed to get him his way and it was extremely attractive, Flint blushed, damn he hated blushing. 

"Maybe just maybe babe ." He said knowing damn well that he would if his parents let him. They were quite strict about lots in his life, he flinched relishing the moment he'll have to tell them he's gay. For now he'd just shove it aside, it was for another time.

After a while the two Quidditch captains made they're way towards the castle with hast, trying to be swift since it was 2 o'clock in the morning. 

"We need to get you're face cleaned up babe." Marcus said laughing, wiping the blood of Oliver's lip. 

Oliver giggled with him despite his slight pain from his throbbing head. "Blimey is it that bad? Oh and my head is pounding like hell."

"Fuck, Ollie you might have a concussion, I should take you to Madame Pomfrey." Marcus said expressing his concern for his bruised up boyfriend.

"Nah it's okay Marc, I'll just sleep it off." Wood gave him a warm grin, he always ignored his injuries, Woods had no time for them anyways. 

"But it's kinda bad Ollie I'm-"

"Nope not a chance I won't g-"

"Babe-"

"Still no." Oliver said firmly shouting Marcus his pouty look, that'll be sure to make him comply. 

"Ugh you are so stubborn. Did you know that?" Marcus said, giving up his persistence. 

Sharing one last laugh be for they parted ways to they're sprays dorms the boys headed towards the schools entrance.


	8. happily ever disaster?

Flint was going to tell his team about him and Oliver but, he literally never got a good chance and here's why. For starters , Flint spent his time busily trying to get Warrington and Montague back on track with they're strategies for the upcoming game that Thursday, which was practically impossible since the two were all sappy and lovey dovey over each other. Honestly not what he expected from the intimidating Cassius Warrington and the 'no string attached' Graham Montague. Besides the lot spent most practices just practicing hard, no time for chatting after since everyone was knackered as fuck. As well, he was doing Oliver- no no doing charms with Oliver since he's shit at em, like most things that aren't Qudditch. He couldn't even seem to get everyone together, not even at dinner because Higgs and Pucey were still blatantly ignoring each other, it was rubbish, not to mention it was affecting they're performance out on the pitch since they where the two beaters. So, in conclusion he was hoping everyone had forgotten at that point.

The Thursday of game against Hufflepuff

The Slytherins did their warm up as the spectators slowly made there way into the stands. Marcus caught sight of Oliver, who waved at him and gave him a big smile. Marcus waved back, frankly not looking were he was flying, as he smacked, hard, into Bletchley. A couple people could be heard snickering from the stands. 

"Watch were you're going you git!" Marcus growled, rubbing his forehead where him and Bletchley collided. 

"Says you Flint!" Bletchley shot back, giving him a smoldering look. "Besides you were the one starting at a special someone." he teased. 

Merlin, Merlin no he did not want to do this here not now please he thought to himself desperately. "Huh?" He replied blandly, trying to lose Bletchley's interest.

Bletchley being the glorious bloke he was pressed on. "Who's the lucky gal huh Flint? Have you even had a girlfriend?" 

Girlfriend. Yeah right. Wait until he hears the truth, Flint thought. 

"None or you're business Bletchley so sod off and get back to work." He snapped, being as he was the captain. 

Bletchley rolled his eyes but flew off without another word. Just as Flint flew back towards his teammates, Pucey hit one of the buldgers that we're zooming around the pitch. It was a good hit too, very strong but seemed to be deliberately directed at Higgs and it just barley hit his broom causing him too be knocked off. Everyone held there breathe momentarily, buy luckily for Higgs caught hold of his broom and swung back up, a little shaken and riled up as ever. The two started yelling furiously at each other. 

"You did this on purpose you fucking bugger!" Higgs yelled across the pitch to the other beater

"Should've saw it coming idiot!" Pucey said mockingly, glaring at Higgs 

"OH, so you did aim it at me on purpose!" Higgs bellowed his face a nice shade of ruby red. 

"No, but I don't feel bad-" 

The two promptly started throughing insults at each other and that's when Flint decided to stop the daft idiots, before it got too violent.

"GIT!"

"WANKER!"

"NUTTER!"

"POOFER!"Higgs's yelled, probably just out of sheer anger, but Pucey looked hurt. 

"ENOUGH, you two!" Marcus yelled fiercely at the two of them. The pair of beaters went pale with horror, especially Pucey who looked like he might be sick. He motioned for them too land so the three of them flew down onto the grass. Higgs and Pucey gave each other an awkward glance. They both felt ashamed of the scene they had just put on, but were still upset with each other. 

Flint clasped his hands together, giving them a death threatening look as he spoke "Mates, we have 25 minutes until our game against Hufflepuff and you two are still acting like bloody children, it's been like 5 days of this bullshit. "For fucks sake, Higgs get over yourself, people are gay, don't mean he's inlove with you." "Pucey I get how you feel, but no more trying to kill your mate."

"He's not my 'mate' anymore." Pucey said glaring at Higgs, his face still flushed with anger. 

"Damn right I'm not." Higgs said in return. 

"Both of you shut the fuck up and apologize so we can play well, don't let us down arseholes." Flint said starting to get impatient. He had a whole, team up there with no supervision and with his luck someone is bound to break a leg sooner or later. They both nodded at turned too face one another. 

"I'm gonna leave you two to it then." Marcus said hopping in his broom and soaring back into the sky. 

The pair of beaters stood silently for a couple moments. Pucey's piercing glare edged Higgs to speak first, besides he felt responsible for this all. 

Higgs took a deep breath and spoke cautiously "Uhm, I'm sorry about how I reacted when you told me, I just dunno felt guilty? Awkward? Cause I wasn't expecting it." 

Pucey looked surprised "Wait? Really I thought you were creeped out or were like a homophobe or some bullshit." 

"No no! That's horrible I would never, I uhm oh yeah sorry bout what I said up there I just was upset." Higgs said looking at the ground, feeling extra rubbish. 

"S'okay mate and sorry for ignoring you we should've just talked cause this is bloody stupid. Let's just have a good game yeah?" Pucey replied, patting his fried on the back. In a swift moment Higgs threw his arms around him hugging him for a brief second. 

"Oh?" Adrian said laughing unsure what to say.

"Sorry, bout that I just feel really rubbish? But yeah mate let's talk, cause I'm still mad at you for tryna make me fall of my broom, that was shite" Higgs's said laughing apologetically, as he pulled away. 

He managed a small chuckle, this was so stupid. 

"Yeah, sorry mate."Pucey laughed, but was still feeling blue, as he fidgeted with a strand of hair. They gave each other forgiving looks as the two beaters mounted they're broom, they wouldn't let they're team down, they could be pissy at each other afterwards if that's what they wanted. For no now the focus was wining. 

Now, actually game time.

Marcus and his teammates chatted vigorously, giving each other small pep talks, actually more like insults, laughing loudly or doing anything but talking game plan. They were huddled in a very uncomfortable circle, Flint and Warrington smushed shoulder to shoulder since they were both quite stalky blokes, Warrington's arm thrown over Montague's shoulder who was looking up at him all oggly eyed. Bletchley and Montague had the rather tiny boy, Draco Malfoy crushed between them, who could not seem to squirm out from in-between them. Bletchley, was playing with Pucey's hair distractedly, Pucey attempted to swat his hand away but never succeeded. Higgs had his arm around Flints shoulder. 

Higgs faced Flint, who seemed to have a worried expression. "Oi, mate we're gonna crush those Puffs? So don't worry." 

Flint was taken by surprise. He had been to busy spacing out, worrying about Oliver seeing him lose cause god knows Ollie would tease him for weeks. "Hmm? Oh yeah no we're gon win no problem." He replied with a smile and pushing his worries aside. Everything would be fine.

Everyone took there positions in the air, Flint scanned the competition, measly Hufflepuffs they'd win no fucking doubt in his mind. He also swore he saw Higgs wink at his girlfriend and she turned bright red . Definitely gotta remember to annoy his best mate later on. 

Flint snapped back to focus as Madame Hooch blew the whistle, the crowd's bellowed fiercely. The game commences. Everyone knew what to do, do what they do best play hard and cheat ever so slightly, top priority, distract Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker so Malfoy had a great shot at catching the snitch. If Malfoy didn't he knew well that Marcus's would have his arse. 

They did everything to harass poor Diggory, Pucey would hit a buldgers towards Higgs, which looks like a fuck up too the audience but Higgs would slam it harder towards Diggory, or one of the other players, even managing to knock a chaser of their broom. 

Miles Bletchley gobsmackingly enough, almost deafened every quaffle that soared at the goal post. Only letting a couple tricky ones mistakingly slip by. He also used one of the oldest trick in the books, the slytherin 'strategies' book. When he hit a quaffle he would purposely aim it at someone's head, mostly Diggory though. 

On the other hand, Flint , Warrington and Montague made shots left and right, far and close. Even more unbelievable, Flint only had to yell at Montague and Warrington twice for staring at each other intensely, like they were gonna profess they're love to one another. 

Everything was going well, good, great actually, Flint was over joyed and chuffed as hell, they had actually fucking improved. Hufflepuff was playing decent of course, the score was 36: 15, but he was sure they were going to win if Malfoy could catch the bloody snitch. 

Malfoy felt the wind rushing threw his robes, he soared after the snitch this was his chance. Diggory had just been whacked in the shoulder by a buldger, probably Pucey's doing. He felt the pressure, his father was watching him in the stands, disapprovingly, most likely. As well, his team was counting in him to catch it so they would have a certified win. None of them (except Higgs who was an ex seeker himself) understood how difficult it was to catch the snitch every fucking time. 

Focus. He told himself his breathing steadily slowing down. He had to keep his anxiety in check now was not time for a panic attack. 

He stretched his arm out towards the snitch, still racing at top speed threw the air, weaving around goal posts and the spectators stands. It was all he could see now, the outer corners of his vision blurred. Adrenaline and determination surged threw his veins, he just wanted to prove his worth to his father, his mates, everyone. Malfoy leapt forward slightly, snatching the snitch up in his palm, right before disaster. He hadn't realized he was racing towards one of spectating bleachers, until it was too late. Kids jumped out of the way, screaming, gasping . Draco was horrified, he panicked and toppled off his broom body slumping into one of the benches. 

Madame Hooch's whistle blew loudly, everyone came to a halt staring at Malfoy slumped over a bench, luckily Hagrid was there to help, he knelt down next to Draco checking him for injuries. To make matters worse no one knew if he even caught the snitch. The slytherin boys soared over, hovering over the bench, everyone erupted in conversation. 

"Is he okay?-"Higgs said in a very motherly tone. 

"Blimey, he better have caught it!"Bletchley interjected, looking around eagerly. 

"Christ mate he's hurt are you heart less who cares about the snitch?" Montague said sternly. 

"I do!" Warrington exclaimed. 

"Babe-"

"Wait, look, he's might say something, so all of you shut it." Flint said loudly, pointing at Malfoy who sat up slowly, all the spectators still in the stand by the way, watched intensely. Malfoy opened his palm and held up a shiny, golden snitch for about a second before falling over into Hagrid arms. 

The crowds screamed and cheered like crazy, not because they liked the Slytherins, mostly because that was quite the catch Malfoy pulled there. Hagrid made sure to take Malfoy to the infirmary. The Slytherins made there way to the ground and well went crazy, especially Flint.

"That! That was bloody brilliant, especially Malfoy but also all of you, I'm I'm-" Flint stopped himself mostly because he just realized he was gonna compliment his team, and because he was flabbergasted. 

"You're what now Flint?" Higgs said laughing as he raised an eye brow at the captain. 

"I'm um very proud of you guys." Flint managed to force out, grimacing just to be dramatic but he really has proud. They all started shouting in disbelief. Note to self don't be nice to you're bloody daft teammates. 

"Did Captain grumpy just- say something nice?" Higgs teased nudging his captain in the ribs 

"Ouch-"

"Who hexed him? Who took our captain?" Bletchley said with a big goofy smile on his face. Everyone snickered at the comment. Marcus had hard time containing his laughter 

"Oh sod off-" he managed to say without laughing. 

"Oi let's stop before he kicks us off the team, should we-" Warrington said , but was rudely interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Do a cheer?" Montague said finishing Warrington's sentence, the two smiled softly at each other. 

"You know me too well." Warrington said, quickly kissing Montague on the top of the head and ruffling his hair. "Bletchley, mate, would you do the honour?" 

Bletchley huddled them close together as he spoke. " One fuck yeah for Slytherin, oh and a special one for Malfoy!" Bletchley shot a look at Flint, gesturing for him too do the count down.

"Okay! On the count of three, 1...2...3!!" Marcus shouted fiercely. 

"FUCK YEAH FOR SLYTHERIN!!" "AND FUCK YEAH FOR MALFOY!" They all yelled excitably shooting there fists in the air.


	9. oh now that’s who you reveal a “crush”

Oliver made his way towards the Qudditch change rooms, hoping he could get Marcus alone for awhile. Usually and hour and a wee bit after the game, the rest of the slytherin boys would leave the change rooms expect Flint, who hung back, especially they lost the match. 

He pushed the door open slowly, peering in. Blimey, his judgment was off the whole damn team was still there. Before he could back out, a big scary bloke, Warrton? He had no idea. Spotted him. Oh bloody hell he thought to himself. As the slytherin bloke stepped into view.

"Oi! Wood? The hell are you doing here." the big scary bloke called out making his way towards him. 

Think, think, Oliver think of an excuse. Merlin, what good reason would a Gryffindor captain have to be in a change room of Slytherins. Oh right. None. 

"I, uhm-"

"Here to scrap with our captain?" A blonde boy he recognized as Adrain Pucey, asked him, giving him a smouldering look. 

"No, no ah ehm it was-"

He cut himself off mid sentence, at the sight of Marcus his ebony hair wet, a towel around his waist. If he wasn't already in shambles of nervousness, this didn't help. 

"He's here to see me." Marcus said defensively, giving Oliver a reassuring look. Which instantly made him feel better. 

All his teammates turned too face their captain, Montague even stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain to catch the action. 

"So sod off mates yeah?" 

Flints teammates were all taken a back for a moment, since when did the two rival captains have civil talks? Or come to see each other none the less.

"Flint, what in the bloody hell?"Pucey said eyes narrowed.

"Wait-I'm lost." Montague added, wearing a concerned look on his face, that poked out from around the shower curtain.

"Why have you been all nice to Wood lately?"said Warrington who stood arms crossed, still unsure of the Gryffindor captains intentions. 

Bletchley shrugged, not sure what to make of it just yet and of course Higgs was still showering, unbothered. 

"Mates. Stop. It's fine alright?" Marcus said approaching Oliver. They could both feel there hearts pounding in they're throats. Oliver shot Marcus a questioning look like as to say 'were doing this?'. Marcus merely nodded, grabbing Oliver and pulling him close, with no hesitation. Oliver did the same, hooking his arms around his boyfriends waist. Flint grabbed Oliver's fucking pretty face, capturing him in a swift yet confident kiss. He felt his face flush hotly as his boyfriend kissed him back, his lips soft. If it wasn't for the fact all of his best mates were watching him, he wouldn't have pulled away after a lingering moment. 

The lot was rightfully surprised. Montague had the curtain pulled open, he started at the two captains frozen in disbelief. Warrington felt himself grinning from ear to ear his eyes wide . Pucey just kept repeating 'Since when?' not even realizing he was holding Bletchley's arm tightly. Bletchley let a bark of laughter, his eyebrow raised, a enigmatic smile spread across his face. Just a split second too late, Higgs stepped out of the shower, his head tilted over as he dried his hair with a towel. When he looked up at his teammates, he quickly realized something had just happened. He glanced at each one of his mates for answers but none of them complied, there eyes all still glued on Wood and Flint. Higgs looked there way, were they? No. Bloody hell, Flint and Wood were standing awfully close, faces flushed and breathes shaky. 

Flint finally spoke, starting down at his feet. "Well, uh, I was gon tell you guys at the, meeting but I didn't get the chance." He cleared his throat and looked up, turned his head too gaze into his boyfriends eyes. "Me and Wood are together, obviously." 

As the Slytherins and Wood walk back to the school. 

"I feel so daft I didn't even know you were gay mate let alone this!" Bletchley exclaimed, pointing at Flint, his arm around his boyfriend. 

"How? How did this all happen? and bloody hell how where we all so oblivious?" Higgs said raising his eyebrow at his best chap. 

"Long story." The two captains said in unison, chuckling. It was a lengthy story that's for certain. 

"Oi, did you like our fake rivalry we put on for a while?" Oliver asked the slytherin team, who's company he quite enjoyed although they still frightened him a bit. 

"No way that was fake?"Montague blurted out, still in disbelief. 

Warrington answered the question for Wood. "Well, no shit babe, there bloody boyfriends stupid."

They all chuckled at Montagues remarks momentarily, then they continued to nag Oliver and Flint about how the hell they ended up together in the first place, when the wedding was, asking Wood how big Flints knob was and many more invasive questions like the great mates they where.


End file.
